The Master, a Fez and the Magic Furgle
by Furry Fidget
Summary: When the Doctor disappears on Christmas day, Amy and Rory confront one of his oldest frenemies. They must choose whether to rescue the Doctor or to trust their daughter and risk losing him. Slight Doctor/River and Amy/Rory. In short chapters!
1. A Surprise Christmas

**Hi all! Bit of a random story that came into my head after I watched 'The end of time' and some of series 5 on the same day. ****I don't know how long it's going to be, I'm sort of making it up as I go along. The Doctor would be proud! Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can. Reviews help... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She could see him in her mind's eye, a handsome blond man, his face bathed in green light. Although she was sure they had never met, somehow she felt like she knew him. He was the one laughing. Manic laughter, the laughter of a man who had been banished for so long, but had returned to take revenge. How did she know what he was thinking? Then the drumbeat started up, so quiet at first and increasing in volume until it filled her entire head. Amy felt like she was about to explode.<p>

"Pond, Pond, wake up!"

Amy rubbed her eyes, and sat up in bed. She had had the same dream about that man for the third night in a row. Who was he?

"What? What is it?" She asked, glancing at the alarm clock beside her bed. "Doctor, it's four 'O' clock in the morning."

"Really?" His voice replied disinterestedly from behind the door. There was whispering coming from outside, and she guessed that the Doctor was not alone. That or he was whispering to himself. The second explanation seemed the most plausible. "Come on, look at this!" He said impatiently.

"What's happening?" Rory sighed, stifling a yawn. "I can hear whispering Doctor. Is someone else with you?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Amy heard somebody who was not the Doctor say. Somebody female. Somebody familiar.

"River, is that you?" Amy asked, getting up and opening the bedroom door.

"Surprise!" The Doctor yelled enthusiastically, "It's River!"

Rory joined his wife outside their bedroom to greet their daughter, and looked around, confused.

"What have you done to the TARDIS?"

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed, staring at the hallway. It was covered in strings and strings of multicoloured fairy lights, twinkling all different colours.

"Merry Christmas!" The Doctor and River chorused, starting to walk down the corridor.

"I spent last night decorating," The Doctor continued. He didn't look like he'd been up all night, he was wearing a red fez and practically bouncing off the walls of the TARDIS with excitement. "Now the console room and all the main corridors all look like this! The tree and our presents are in the Christmas room." Amy followed them, looking delighted, Rory hung back.

"But, it's not Christmas." He said.

"Time machine." The Doctor replied. "Any day can be Christmas if I want it to be, or Easter, or Furgleswoop!"

"What's Furgleswoop?" Amy asked, struggling to keep up with the Doctor and River Song. "Religious holiday on planets like Salaxi and Raxacoricofallapatorius. Great parades, wonderful food, everything you need for a good old celebration." The Doctor said, "All to commemorate the coming of the magic Furgle."

Amy was about to ask what the magic furgle was, when the Doctor stopped suddenly beside a big, green door, causing the Ponds to bump into one another.

"This," He said, swinging it open, "Is the Christmas room."

Amy thought that this was definitely one of the strangest places she'd ever seen, and in her time with the Doctor, she'd seen some pretty strange ones. There was an enormous christmas tree in the centre of the room, decorated with a strange assortment of mismatched, alien objects. The walls were lined with piles of presents, stacked up in pyramids. There were little signs on each pyramid, saying either, "Past companion", "Non companion" or "Future companion". Amy wandered over to the past pile.

"Sarah Jane, Jamie, Ace," She read from the labels. "Doctor, if these are your past companions, why are there still presents here for them?"

"Time machine." The Doctor came to stand next to her. "I can drop a present off at their doorstep if I want. Well, for most of them."

Amy looked at the present that the Doctor was staring at. The label said the name 'Rose'. Deciding to give the doctor a moment alone, she wandered over to find Rory and River.

Rory was at the pile for future companions.

"Look at all these!" He managed, staring up at the huge mound of presents.

"Whatever you do, don't read the labels." The Doctor shouted from across the room.

"Why?" Amy asked, glancing at some.

"Spoilers." He clarified.

"Hey, that's my word." River scowled at him.

"Sorry, but it's relevant here. I don't want to know who my future companions are before I meet them. Where's the fun in that? Now, come, I'm giving you your presents."

"I'm sorry; I don't have anything to give you." Amy told the Doctor. "If you'd have told us about Christmas in advance, we would have bought you something."

"But then it would ruin the surprise." The Doctor replied from under the Christmas tree, where he was searching for her present.

"Christmas isn't supposed to be a surprise." Rory pointed out.

"Rory, do you want your present or not?" The Doctor finally dug out Amy's present and handed it to her. "Your companionship is the best thing you could have given me."

"Thank you." Amy said, hugging him. Her present was soft and flat, wrapped in beautiful red and gold paper which seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the room. "I love the wrapping paper!"

"Clinquant, isn't it." He grinned, emerging from under the tree again. "I think it's from the markets of Doloop. Whole planet, covered in markets. Wonderful place."

"Where's mine?" River asked impatiently.

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor huffed, launching himself back under the tree. "Here we are. One present for River, and one for Rory."

Soon, the Christmas room was echoing with the voices of grateful Ponds.

"Oh, thank you!" Amy smiled, holding up her new blue scarf. "You didn't choose this Doctor. I know your taste in scarves; I saw that hideous long one in the wardrobe room. Even the bow tie is preferable to that."

"I may have had a bit of help from the TARDIS." He admitted. "What about you River? And Rory. Do you like yours?"

"Sweetie, I love them." River Song replied, slipping off her shoes and trying on her new red stilettos.

"Well, I have to admit," Rory said, looking down at his a framed photo of he, Amy and their daughter, "You are very good at presents. How did you know I wanted this?"

Suddenly, the room began to shake, and the Christmas tree started to wobble. Presents toppled off the pyramids and skidded towards the Pond family.

"Ow!" Rory exclaimed as a brightly wrapped present hit him on the leg.

"What's happening?" Amy shouted, only just dodging a flying green one.

"Oh dear. This is not good." The Doctor muttered, "Not good at all."

"What isn't good?" Amy shouted, even louder this time.

"I must be crossing my own personal timeline." He replied, grabbing the Christmas tree to avoid falling over. "Basically, there are two of me in the TARDIS at once."

"How-" Rory started to ask, but was cut off.

"You wouldn't understand. It's to do with wibbley wobbly timey wimey stuff." The Doctor explained. "I wonder which regeneration it is? I hope it's not one of the first ones."

"Why?" Asked Amy, clinging onto the tree as the room shook.

"The first few regenerations were a bit grumpy." He replied. "I wouldn't mind meeting the fourth or fifth though. And anything after the fifth, as long as it's not my ninth. He, I mean, I was a bit depressed. Understandable, I did, sorry, he did, no, I did just blow up..." The doctor trailed off, staring at the wall.

"Did you understand any of that?" Rory whispered to Amy.

"Not a word." She replied.

River jumped over some high speed presents that were rolling along the floor, did a forward roll to avoid a branch of the tree and ended up next to the Doctor, who was still looking dejectedly at the wall.

"Cheer up Sweetie." She said, giving him a kiss. Before the Doctor could say anything, she put a finger on her lips and pointed to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe." She smiled, pulling him closer.

"Er, Doctor..." Rory said nervously.

"Sshh Rory, I'm busy." The Doctor scolded him, not taking his eyes off of River.

"Doctor, you really need to look at this." Amy agreed with her husband, her eyes fixed on the doorway.

"What is it?" He asked angrily.

"I think," Amy said, "I could be wrong, but I think there's someone outside."

The Doctor span around, still clutching the Christmas tree. He could just make out a figure at the doorway, past all of the flying presents, wrapping paper and other objects.

"I'll go and see what they want, then we can go somewhere for Christmas dinner." The Doctor said. "Wait, it's still morning. Christmas breakfast. Sound good?"

"What about us?" Amy asked indignantly.

"Sorry, but I can't risk letting you meet one of my past regenerations, if it is one of them." He replied. "One of you might accidentally tell me something about my future before it happens."

The Doctor let go of the tree, and started towards the door.

"Doctor," River said quietly, a strange expression on her face. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful!" The Doctor replied. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon." And then he was gone. Amy made sure the Doctor was out of earshot and then spoke.

"River, is something bad going to happen to him?" She asked urgently.

"I can't tell you that." River Song replied, looking very serious.

"Please, I need to know." Amy begged.

"Listen to me, there's nothing you can do." River said. "Just stay here. Don't leave this room, like the Doctor told you. Now, I have to go."

"No, please!" Amy watched as her daughter headed towards the door.

"River," Rory pleaded, "Just tell us what's going on."

"I'll see you soon." was all River would say as she shut the door behind her. Then Rory and his wife were alone.

"What time is it?" Amy asked for the seventh time. Over half an hour had passed since River had left, and there had been no sign of anyone since then. The main lights had gone out a while ago, so the room was now lit by the soft glow of fairy lights from the Christmas tree. The room had stopped shaking, much to their relief, but the temperature was dropping, and the pair were struggling to stay warm.

"I would have gone to help the Doctor by now, but River seemed so serious" Amy said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "What do you think we should do? We can't sit in here forever."

"Maybe we could go and see what's happened." Rory said uncertainly.

The corridors of the TARDIS were dark and silent. Loose strings of fairy lights swung eerily from the ceiling, and Amy and Rory held hands as they drew closer to the console room.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Rory asked when they had finally reached their destination. There was no answer. The TARDIS console was deserted.

"Wait, what's that?" Amy leant down to get a better look at the small strip of fabric that was lying next to the doors. The silence was deafening as Amy realised what it was. She picked it up and showed it to her husband. The Doctor's bow tie.

"He must have been taken somewhere." She guessed. "Are the doors locked?"

Rory tried them, and they opened with a familiar creak. He found himself looking at a familiar street in London.

"Can you see the Doctor?" Amy asked anxiously, staring at the bow tie in her hands. "Is he out there?"

"I don't think we'll find him very easily." Rory replied. "We're on Oxford Street. And judging by the decorations and the sign saying 'Last day to buy presents', I think its Christmas Eve."


	2. A Surprise Visitor

Amy and Rory stepped outside the TARDIS. It was early in the day and not all of the shops were open, but the street was already packed with families doing their last minute Christmas shopping. As usual, nobody seemed to notice the blue police box that had just appeared.

"If the Doctor's in the crowd somewhere, we'll never find him." Rory said, watching a little boy holding his mother's hand getting squashed in the rabble.

They stood for a few moments outside the TARDIS, just watching the people shopping and hoping to catch a glimpse of the Doctor.

Amy was about to give up and return to the TARDIS to make some kind of plan, or if that failed, to wait for River to return, when she noticed a disturbance at the other end of the street.

"What's that?" She asked, squinting through the crowd.

"Finally, it's the Doctor." Rory replied. "As soon as he arrives anywhere, there's some kind of disaster."

"No, it's not the Doctor." Amy said. "It's a man in a long coat. He's running towards... Towards us." The crowd of shoppers parted, as the man sprinted towards the TARDIS.

"Look out!" Amy yelled, as the man hurled himself at Rory, pressing him up against the police box in a huge hug.

"Doctor! It's great to see you. You've regenerated again!" He said in an American accent, giving Rory a huge grin and ruffling his hair. "I like it."

"Er, I'm not-" Rory began, but the man took no notice of him.

"And who's this lovely lady?" He turned his charming smile on Amy. Although she'd never seen him before, she was already starting to like him.

"Amy Pond." She replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

"So, how are you doing?" The man continued, oblivious to Rory's discomfort. "I meant to ask you, that 'Prisoner zero' thing with all the TVs and radios, was that you? I turned on the TV and just went, 'I bet that's something to do with the Doctor.'"

"I'm not the Doctor..." Rory finally managed to say. There was an awkward pause.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The man said. He looked crushed. "I thought you were somebody I knew." He looked longingly at the TARDIS, then started to walk off into the crowd.

"Stop," Amy shouted, running after him. She had only gone a few paces when Rory stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Think about it." Amy replied, turning to face him. "He knows the Doctor, so maybe he can help us find him." She turned back to the street, but the man had vanished into the crowd.

"We'll never see him now." Amy sighed. All of the shops were open, and there were already queues forming around the most popular ones.

"Wait, I think that's his coat." Rory said, leaning to the left. "Over there."

"Come on!" Amy said, and they started to run. Getting through the crowd was a bit like swimming, she thought, squeezing past a woman with three huge shopping bags.

"Stop!" She shouted again, and the man finally turned around. Amy and Rory slowed down, out of breath.

"Hello again," The man grinned, showing perfect white teeth. He didn't seem at all surprised to see them. "Shall we get some coffee?" Without waiting for an answer, he stepped inside a Starbucks. Amy and Rory looked at each other, and then followed him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up, lying on the cold, dirty floor. His head was hurting, and he had lost his fez.<p>

"River, have you taken my fez?" He asked groggily. There was no answer.

"Every time." The Doctor croaked, sitting up and looking around. "Every single time I wear a fez, something bad happens."

He was alone in a tiny room, the walls, floor and ceiling all made of cement. There were no windows, and he couldn't even see a door.

"Hello?" The Doctor shouted, his voice echoing around the cell. "Is anybody there?" Again, there was no answer.

"Great." He muttered, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked, warming her hands on her latte. They were sitting on sofas at the back of the shop.<p>

"I travelled with him a while back." He replied. "Captain Jack Harkness. It's nice to meet you." Amy didn't know who the flirting was directed at, herself or Rory.

"We're married." Rory said quickly. "Can we just get to the point? Do you have any idea where the Doctor is?"

"No." The Captain replied. "Look, I'll tell you everything I know."

"We're listening." Amy said, sitting back in the armchair.

"I was working late," He began, "And I suddenly noticed this huge burst of energy in the middle of London. I got up the CCTV cameras, and sure enough, there was the TARDIS. I took the first train I could get, and ended up on Oxford Street, where I met you."

"A huge burst of energy?" Rory puzzled. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Well," Jack replied slowly, "There was this one time, when I was with the Doctor. It was just before the Master becoming Prime Minister."

"Who's the Master?" Amy asked. She had come to accept that the Doctor had more enemies than he could possibly tell her about, and the Master was just another one to add to the list.

"He's a time lord, like the Doctor." Jack replied.

"I thought-" Rory began.

"Yes, I know, the Doctor likes to say that he's the last of the time lords." He rolled his eyes. "All I know is that every time the Doctor defeats the Master, and it seems like he's dead or gone forever, he returns."

"It looks like this is all to do with the Master." Amy said, "But we still need to know more about the burst of energy. Do you think he caused it?"

"It looks that way." Jack mused, sipping the coffee. He screwed up his face. "This coffee is awful. Its times like these I really miss Ianto." A pensive look came over his face, and they sat in silence.

The coffee shop was very quiet, Amy thought, considering all the crowds that had been gathering on the street outside. She turned around.

"Rory, Captain Jack," Amy murmured, staring at the shop window. "The street is empty."

"What?" Rory exclaimed. Outside Starbucks, all of the people who had been shopping were gone. Nobody else seemed to have noticed, and the shop was still full of couples and families enjoying a hot drink on a cold morning.

"Come on." Jack said grimly, leading the way to the door.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, dismayed. "If everyone's been abducted by aliens, surely we'll be safer in here."

"You're right," Jack said, stopping. "We'd be safer in here." Amy looked at him, confused.

"We would be safer." Jack told her, a smile playing on his lips. "However, we'd also be no closer to finding the Doctor. Come on!" Amy took her husband's hand and dragged him towards the door. A gust of cold air whooshed into the coffee shop, as they stepped outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>

**Basil Allegri, Michelle the Editor and hikarisailorcat win... A present from the Doctor's Christmas room for their lovely reviews!**

**Also thanks to Lectorem, uzumaki misaki, Idoloni and Spontaneouschocolaterabbits for adding this to their favourite story/story alert!**

**I will try to be a bit quicker to update next time, and it will be a longer chapter. You can blame the exams for the shortness of this one!**


	3. A Surprise for the Doctor

The Doctor was bored. He had been locked in the concrete cell for what seemed like hours, with no companions to amuse him and no TARDIS to escape in. Thankfully, his kidnapper had left him with the contents of his pockets.

He had already attempted to escape by using the sonic screwdriver, but the cell seemed to be locked with a double deadlocked seal. He had also thought of resonating the concrete, but that might cause the cell to collapse onto him, and he was too fond of his current regeneration to let it be squished.

After fiddling with the sonic had become too boring, he dug out some food. He always carried some emergency supplies in his bigger on the inside pockets, and this had come in useful on more than one occasion. The Doctor found: one satsuma, some fish fingers in a sandwich bag, a bag of jelly babies and a jammy dodger.

Just as he was starting on the fish fingers, sadly without custard, he heard footsteps.

"Finally." The Doctor said, standing up and brushing some crumbs off his trousers. One of the concrete walls started to creak. The Doctor took a step back from it, and watched as the wall slid up a few inches, leaving a small gap.

A plate was pushed inside the cell, and the Doctor bent down to see a huge pile of his least favourite food, pears. He could hear the thing outside walking away.

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled, banging on the concrete. "Come back here and show your face, you coward!" The footsteps stopped, and slowly, menacingly, the thing returned to outside the cell, where it was formerly standing.

Last week, after he and Amy had saved London from an army of Graske, Amy had insisted on a shopping trip. In one of the DVD stores they visited, the Doctor had bought the first series of a TV show called 'Sherlock'. Amy and Rory were addicted to it, and they were planning a trip to the future to buy the next fifty-nine series.

The Doctor, mostly because he was bored, but also partly because he thought it might come in useful, decided to try and work out who had captured him from what he had seen so far.

From the way called it a coward had worked, the Doctor thought it may have been a Sontaran. But for the pears. There was no way the Sontarans would know or care about his hatred of pears. He couldn't see the cybermen or daleks playing mind games either.

The Doctor tensed as he heard a click outside the cell. This time, a sheet of glass slid down before the concrete slid upwards, to stop him from escaping. The cell must have cost a lot to build, he mused.

A pair of feet became visible, and the Doctor studied them closely. From the expensiveness and shape of the shoes, he concluded that his captor was a rich human. The concrete reached his waist, and kept rising. The man on the other side was wearing a black suit, a heavy gold watch on his right wrist. There was something strange about the watch. With a jolt, the Doctor realised that the symbols on the clock face were Gallifreyan.

The concrete vanished into the ceiling, and the Doctor found himself staring into the triumphant face of the Master.

"What?" He exclaimed, stumbling back against the concrete wall. "No!"

"Hello!" The Master said happily. "Sorry, I can't stay long, but I've got a lot going on right now-"

A huge roar suddenly shook the cell, and the Master's face momentarily looked annoyed.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, looking behind the Master. All he could see was more concrete. The Master's delighted expression returned.

"That's my new friend." He replied, "No, not friend. Business partner." He glanced at the Gallifreyan watch. "Time's up! Bye for now." He began to walk away, taking a remote control out of his pocket and pressing a button. The concrete slid back down.

"Come back!" The Doctor yelled, questions streaming through his head. "How did you escape the time lock?"

The concrete clicked back into place, and the glass ascended.

"Answer me!" He shouted, desperate, but there was only the echo of his own voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I would have posted it earlier, but my internet died. The next part is about what River is getting up to...<strong>

**Thanks to everyone I mentioned in the last chapter and also to A daydream away and Nicuvino, for adding this to favourite story/ story alerts.**


	4. A Surprise Dinosaur?

River Song nervously stroked her gun, as she waited behind a huge concrete pillar in the main part of the spaceship. She would have a window of only twenty seconds to shoot, then carry out the rest of her plan. It wasn't her aim that was worrying her, that was almost always perfect. It was the fact that there could be no second chance. If she got distracted by something, or the target was standing in the wrong place, the guards would kill her immediately.

Her plan was simple, to shoot the Master, then while he was regenerating, to tie him up. She would rescue the Doctor, and they would carry the Master back to the TARDIS, where they would hide him in one of the secure rooms. After that, they could return to Amy and Rory, and go somewhere nice for Christmas. Lapland perhaps.

The sound of footsteps startled her. She peered around the pillar, and the smiling face of the Master swam into view. Behind him, she could see the Doctor. He was being dragged into the room by the Master's guards, wrapped in chains. There was a nasty looking bruise on his left cheek. River swallowed her anger, keeping her eyes on the Master. There was a clock in the room, and she concentrated on the ticking. One minute to go before she would pull the trigger, sending a bullet rocketing towards the Master's head.

* * *

><p>Amy slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on her back. Her whole body was aching, and she had hit her head on the concrete as she fell. She sat up, blinking in the light and rubbing her head. Rory and their new friend were discussing something quietly.<br>"Where are we?" She asked, her throat sore. "We were in Starbucks. Then, we went into the street." Rory and Jack rushed over to help her up.  
>"The street was a transmat." Jack explained. "As soon as we stepped onto it, we were teleported here."<p>

"It looks like we're on some kind of spaceship." Rory guessed her next question, "It's made almost entirely from concrete. We have to be quiet, we don't want the aliens to find us."  
>"OK." She said, as her friends helped her onto her feet. "I feel awful."<br>"You had a bad reaction to the transmat." Jack explained.  
>"Oh." Amy looked around the room. It was a small storeroom, walls, ceiling and floor made of concrete. It made her feel claustrophobic. Futuristic cleaning equipment lined the shelves, and she inspected a small machine which looked like a vacuum cleaner with arms and legs. As she touched it, the vacuum cleaner lit up.<p>

"Hello!" It said in a very loud, tinny voice, "I am the super-clean 5000!"  
>Amy tried to find an off switch on the cleaning device, but there didn't seem to be one.<br>"Where would you like me to clean today?" It continued, happily.  
>"Er, we don't need anything cleaned, could you turn yourself off?" Amy felt ridiculous talking to a robot, but it seemed to work. With a sigh, the robot's lights turned off, and the room was silent.<br>"I really hope nobody heard that." Rory whispered. After a few tense seconds, the sound of heavy footsteps pounded down the passage outside.

"Run!" Jack yelled, bolting towards a concrete knob. He turned it, and one of the walls slid backwards. Amy grabbed her husband and they ran after Jack into the main body of the spaceship. All Amy could see was concrete. There were no windows or doors anywhere, only a endless, grey expanse of hallway. A group of what looked like fluffy dinosaurs, with white faces and red eyes, were marching towards them, carrying huge black weapons.

"Stop!" One growled, "Surrender to the Master or I will shoot!"  
>"Look for another one if those knobs, they open the doors." Jack yelled back to her, ignoring the monsters behind him.<br>"There aren't any knobs." Amy shouted back, desperately feeling along the walls. There was only smooth, cold concrete. Then she felt a cold, furry hand on her shoulder, and the sharp point of a gun pressed against her back. It was too late.

* * *

><p>Five. River blinked a few times. Four. She raised the gun. Three. She aimed it at the Master's head. Shooting a time lord in the heart was not guaranteed to make them regenerate, as they could just use their other heart. Two. River put her finger on the trigger. One.<p>

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps shook the room. More guards were approaching, and they were holding three more prisoners. From behind the pillar, it was impossible to see their faces, but River recognized a blue scarf.  
>"Amy." She whispered. Anger raged through her. She had told them to stay in the TARDIS. As the guards led them across the room, she looked at the other two prisoners, both men. One was Rory, but she didn't recognize the other.<p>

Her plan was in ruins, there was no way that she could shoot, grab the Doctor and run with this many guards in the room. And now she also had to rescue her parents. Before River could even start to formulate a new plan, she heard somebody cough behind her. River Song held up her hands in a gesture of surrender, and turned around to face the ring of armed guards surrounding her.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood, swaying a little. He felt dizzy and the chains around his hands and feet were rubbing against his skin. He watched as River Song was lead out from behind a pillar. Now there was no hope of rescue. Amy, Rory, River and even Captain Jack Harkness, whom he hadn't seen since his last regeneration, had all been captured. The Doctor and River shared a look. Sorry, River mouthed. The Doctor smiled sadly. He concentrated on his friends, suddenly feeling that he was about to faint. He could hear arguing.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy looked up as another group of guards marched towards her, holding a familiar figure.<br>"River!" She exclaimed, partly surprised and partly happy to see her daughter. River Song however, did not look happy to see her.  
>"I can't believe you left the TARDIS," She snapped. "I told you to stay in the Christmas room. I was about to rescue the Doctor, capture the Master and-"<br>"You didn't really expect us to wait in the TARDIS for hours when the Doctor had been kidnapped." Amy replied hotly. "You could at least have told us what was going on!"

"Silence!" Boomed the Master from the other side of the room. He suddenly smiled, and walked towards Amy and the other captives. "As much as I love a good family argument, especially at Christmas, I have more important things to attend to."  
>A huge bang shook the room and the Master took out a remote control, which was full of multicolored buttons. He pressed one, and the wall behind him began to rise up, slowly revealing two gigantic feet.<p>

"What is that?" Rory said slowly, watching as a stomach and two smaller arms came into view.  
>"Ladies, gentlemen, guards and captives," The Master was obviously enjoying himself. "Please welcome, the one, the only, the Magic Furgle!"<br>The wall clicked into place at ceiling level, to reveal a massive... Dinosaur. Amy thought it looked exactly like one of the dinosaurs from Jurassic Park. In fact, she remembered seeing more than a few dinosaurs in this spaceship. Amy took a closer look at her captors, the Master's guards. They resembled the huge dinosaur creature, but were much smaller and had wispy, white fur between hard scales.

As soon as the guards saw the dinosaur they dropped to the ground, as if worshipping the creature. Since Amy, Rory, River and Jack were attached to the guards, they toppled over, landing in a heap on the floor.  
>"Ow!" Jack grumbled, sitting up. "You guys OK?"<br>Amy nodded, and then felt a tap on her shoulder.  
>"Didn't the Doctor say something about furgles this morning?" Rory whispered. The Master interrupted him.<p>

"Quick history lesson. The furgles are a race of primitive, yet powerful dinosaurs who worship the largest dinosaur of their tribe. When that one dies, they choose the next largest dinosaur to be their God and so on. So I went back to prehistoric earth, and stole a T-Rex. Since these are larger than the furgles, they obeyed it's every command."  
>"He's crazy." Rory whispered again. "Why would he tell us all of this?"<br>"You're wondering why I'm telling you all this." The Master said gleefully. "It's because I want you all to know about the creature I'm going to feed you to."

"OK, not good. This is not good at all." Rory bit his lip. The Master was still talking.  
>"Anyway, I had entered into a little deal with the T-Rex, we agreed to wage war on the universe and destroy every planet in the four largest solar systems. Ever since I got trapped in the time lock, I've wanted revenge on the universe, and now I will have it. I have a thousand ships full of furgles ready to blow up every planet from here to Klom. That includes Earth, by the way."<p>

"You can't do this!" Amy shouted across the room. "We'll stop you!"  
>"I don't think so." The Master replied. Then he spoke directly to the guards. "I'm bored of the prisoners. Lock them up, all in separate cells. Then, feed them to the T-Rex, one by one."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a long wait... And if everything doesn't quite make sense yet, it will soon! This chapter is dedicated to the Badger, thank you for the reviews! :)<strong>


	5. A Surprising Photograph

"Keep moving." One of the guards snarled, as he dragged Rory up some concrete steps. "There's not far to go now."  
>"What?" Rory yawned.<br>"I said, we'll reach the cells soon." The dinosaur rolled his eyes.  
>"So, what's your name?" The Doctor asked in a friendly voice.<br>"Pete." The dinosaur dragging River replied. "And these are Roger, Marlene, Graham and Frank."

"Nice to meet you!" The Doctor grinned. "Are you all from Salaxi?"  
>"Yep!" Pete replied proudly. "Voted the best planet in the Sparglezap galaxy fifty seven times running."<br>"The sky is a very lovely shade of red." The Doctor admitted. "Have you ever been to the Fantasmos gardens in Laxres?"  
>Amy kicked the Doctor's leg to try and get him to shut up.<br>"I grew up right round the corner from the gardens!" Pete replied.  
>"You're kidding!" The Doctor said, "What about the Srith tower?"<p>

"Yeah, did you know the Government was planning to knock it down?"  
>"No, it's a work of art." The Doctor replied.<br>"I wonder if they did destroy it." Pete said, "I wish we got more holidays, the Master works us to death."  
>"Really?" The Doctor's eyes lit up, as if a plan was being formed. "So, you don't really like working here?"<br>"Oh, I'm sorry," Pete said, "It looks like we've reached the cells."  
>The dinosaur took out a key and stuck it in a tiny hole. "I've really enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we can have another chat when I take you to be fed to the Magic Furgle."<p>

"Wait." The Doctor said quickly. "Could we maybe share a cell? You know, spend our last hours together."  
>"What do you guys think?" Pete asked his colleagues. "Shall we take them all to one of the larger cells?"<br>"Sure, they seem nice." Marlene replied. The others nodded.  
>"Thanks a lot!" The Doctor exclaimed, patting Pete on the back. "Come on you lot, where are your manners?"<br>"Thanks," Amy, River, Rory and Jack mumbled, and they all flooded into the cell, the Doctor grinning happily.

"Oh, guys," Pete said, popping his head around the door, "I'm afraid we're going to have to take one of you to be fed to the Magic Furgle now. I'm sorry. So, which of you is it going to be?"  
>"I'll go." Rory said, looking over at River and Amy.<br>"No, you can't!" Amy replied hysterically, "There must be something we can do, Doctor, think of something!"  
>"I think," The Doctor replied slowly, "That Jack should go. You OK with that?"<p>

"What? No!" Amy shrieked, "You can't just let your friend die!"  
>"Don't worry about me." The captain grinned and, winking at the Doctor, he strode out of the cell and towards the guards.<br>"We have to save him!" Amy said, turning to the Doctor. "Use the sonic screwdriver to get us out of the cell!"  
>"I could resonate the concrete, but that would mean that we'd all get squashed." He replied, taking Amy's hand. "Believe me when I say that we're all going to escape somehow. Including Captain Harkness."<p>

Amy laid down on the cold, hard, concrete bench, and stared dejectedly up at the cold, hard, concrete ceiling. How could she have been so stupid? This was all her fault. River had asked her to stay in the TARDIS, but she and Rory had ignored her. If they had just waited a little bit longer, Captain Jack might still have been alive, the Master might have been captured. Amy sighed, closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep in the noisy cell. At least she'd be spending her last hours with her family and the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was back to his normal hyper self. River suspected that he had a idea, but his mood could also be to do with the huge bar of chocolate that he had just found in one of his pockets.<br>"So," The Doctor began, "We need a plan for after we escape in about half an hour. Anyone have any thoughts?"  
>Rory sighed, sitting down next to his wife on the bench. "Doctor, there's no way we can get out of here. The walls, floor and ceiling are solid concrete, you said that yourself."<p>

"Don't worry about that," River said dismissively. "I'm sure the Doctor's got it sorted. The difficult thing is, after we get out, where can we go? We're trapped on this spaceship. We'll just get arrested again on the way to where the Master is."  
>"Mmmm," The Doctor bit his lip, span around several times, then came to an abrupt stop. "Yes!"<br>"What is it?" Amy asked.  
>"Those guards. They obviously weren't happy with the Master coming in and taking over. I don't think it would take much persuasion to start a mutiny."<p>

River's smile soon vanished, as she heard heavy footsteps coming to a stop outside the cell.  
>"It's the guards, they're taking someone else!" Amy gasped. "Doctor, now might be a good time to put that escape from the cell plan into action."<br>"This is not good." He said quietly, as if talking to himself, "I need more time."  
>The wall slid slowly upwards, to reveal, not a dinosaur like creature, but a humanoid one.<br>"It's the Master." Rory guessed, but then, "No, the Master doesn't wear a coat."

"How did you escape?" Amy asked, flinging herself at Captain Jack, who was looking rather smug, the Master's remote control in his hand.  
>"Immortality can be pretty useful sometimes!" He grinned, "After the first few deaths, the Dinosaur got kind of scared. Luckily those guards didn't bother locking one of the doors, I guess they didn't expect anyone to survive long enough to open it. I actually found the remote on the Master's bedroom table, right next to a photo of your tenth regeneration."<p>

Amy and Rory exchanged shocked looks, and River started giggling.  
>"Your tenth regeneration was rather handsome!" She laughed and Jack nodded in agreement. She noticed the Doctor blush, and whispered, "Not as handsome as your eleventh of course. And your twelfth regeneration, whoa! Oops. Forget what I just said."<br>"Now we're all back together, " The Doctor grinned, looking around at his companions, all of whom were laughing hysterically, "Shall we think about saving the universe?"  
>"OK. But can we please see the Master's room before we go?" Amy asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and everyone else laughed harder.<p>

"Come on." He ordered, and they flooded out of the cell and into the hallway.  
>"Pete!" The Doctor yelled, waving at the nearest guard, who was eating a sandwich. "Hey, Pete, Marlene!"<br>"Oh, hi guys." Pete said, "I didn't know the Master released you!"  
>"Yeah, anyway," The Doctor quickly changed the subject. "Did you know that the Master has been lying to you all along?"<br>"What?" Pete asked, "No way!"

"He tricked you all into working for him by importing a large dinosaur from prehistoric Earth. The so called 'Magic Furgle' isn't a furgle, it's a T-Rex. And now, he's going to use your species to destroy a load of planets. Including your home planet, Salaxi." The Doctor let this sink in.  
>"We can't let him get away with this!" Pete said angrily. "I'll tell the others, then we can communicate with the other ships, and tell them to go back home."<br>"Thank you!" The Doctor beamed, shaking Pete's hand.  
>"I've got a wife and children back home," He replied simply. "And I'm not going to let the Master destroy them. Listen up everyone!"<p>

* * *

><p>Amy checked the last of the prison cells.<br>"That's all of them!" She reported, and followed Rory over to the waiting transmat.  
>"The furgles have all been evacuated in the escape pods. Except from Pete, who's going to pilot this ship back to Salaxi." Jack said, appearing from behind a concrete door. "And the other ships have all been told that the mission is off. They're heading back to their own galaxies."<br>The Doctor and River followed him. "We couldn't find the Master." River said.

"I think the furgles got to him before we could." Jack replied. "I heard one of them tell another about how they fed him to the T-rex. I'm sorry, Doctor."  
>"Don't be." The Doctor replied, holding up a piece of paper. "He left this note for me. It explains his ingenious escape, and how he fled in a secret pod. Which I could trace, if we get back to the TARDIS quickly."<br>They all stepped onto the transmat, and found themselves back on Oxford Street, which had been cordoned off by the police.  
>"Hey, how did you get in?" A confused looking police officer asked, "Press have to stay behind the tape at all times."<br>"We're not press." The Doctor winked, and made his way over to the TARDIS.  
>"Nice to see you again, old girl" He whispered, then opened the door, and Jack and the Ponds followed him inside.<p>

Once inside, the Doctor looked expectantly around the console room.  
>"Where to next?" He asked, excitedly pressing buttons. "I promised you Christmas breakfast and I know a lovely café in New York. Or we could pop to Salaxi, see how Pete's doing."<br>"I need to get back to Cardiff." Jack replied. "My team is going to kill me."  
>"Fine." The Doctor set the co-ordinates, and turned back to the Ponds.<br>"Sorry Doctor, but I just want to go to bed." Amy said.  
>"You did get us up really early this morning, and it's been at least 32 hours since then." Rory agreed, and his daughter nodded.<p>

"Fine." The Doctor sulked, "You can go."  
>"Thanks!" Amy said, hugging him, and she, Rory and River made their way to their bedrooms.<br>"I could help out at Torchwood for a bit." The Doctor asked hopefully.  
>"No, thanks." Jack replied, opening the doors to reveal the Millennium centre at Cardiff bay. "See you around Doctor!"<br>The Doctor waved, and shut the doors. It was only then that a huge smile returned to his face.  
>"They're going to be so surprised!" He chuckled; pulling a lever on the console and watching a picture of the North Pole appear on the screen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! Yay! Thanks to everyone I've mentioned so far, as well as: anguauberwald, comealongsong, GoForTehGig, Paws the Kitsune Kit and winterjoy! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
